A hand with children
by wolf of infinity
Summary: “Can I do your hair, Uncle Vincent?” Ever wondered how Marlene came to be so fond of Vincent? This is my take on how they met! Non-pairing, pure fluff and sweetness. Who would have thought that Vincent made an excellent baby sitter...?


**Ever wondered how Marlene came to be so fond of Vincent…? ****Well, this is my take on how they met! Hope you like it ^.^ It's non-pairing, of course, pure fluff and sweetness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be a scene like this in the game ^.^**

**Please enjoy my story!**

**~*~**

Vincent looked at the bar from his position in a tree, sighing softly. Why on earth had Tifa asked him of all people to watch Barret's little girl for the night…? The woman had to be out of her mind. He'd never met the girl, she would probably be scared of her mind…

Oh well, at least they would find that he wasn't suited for watching children, and ask someone else next time.

He leaped down from the tree, his deep red cape flickering behind him as he walked with seemingly confident, soundless steps over to the door, raising his hand and knocking softly.

A moment later the door opened and Tifa smiled at him, dressed quite nicely in a blue skirt, reaching her knees, and a pretty, light and sleeveless top. She and Cloud were going out, she had said, and she looked quite excited about it.

"Good evening, Tifa," Vincent greeted quietly, feeling a bit awkward and out of place.

"Thanks again for doing this, Vincent," she smiled gratefully, stepping aside so he could come in. He stepped inside and Tifa called for Marlene. It didn't take long before the small seven-year old girl came down the stairs and into the bar, looking shyly at Vincent.

"Marlene, this is Vincent. He's going to watch you for tonight, so be nice, ok?" Tifa said as Marlene came over to them. Vincent gave the girl an awkward nod and she looked up at him, not an ounce of fear on her face, only mere curiosity.

Cloud came down a moment later, he too dressed rather nicely and looking more relaxed, by also nervous, undoubtedly because of going on a date with Tifa. He greeted Vincent with a nod, to witch Vincent responded with a nod of his own. He and Cloud were quite similar at that point; they disliked wasting breath when it wasn't needed.

They said bye and then left, closing the door behind them, and leaving Vincent standing quietly, feeling terribly self-conscious, as the girl's large, innocent eyes never left him.

"Do you like to draw, Uncle Vincent?" she asked suddenly. He blinked, a look of surprise crossing his face.

"I haven't drawn for years," he replied hesitantly. She smiled and took his clawed hand, to his great surprise, leading him over to the stairs and up to the second floor, where she led him into her room.

He let his deep red eyes glance around the room, taking in the drawings hanging on the walls and stopping to rest on the picture on her desk. It was a picture of the whole group together, taken after the Meteor accident. Another picture was of Barret and her, and there was one of Tifa, Cloud and her too.

"Is it okay if we sit on the floor?" she asked, taking out a bunch of paper sheets and a box of crayons. He nodded, still feeling a bit uncertain. After she sat, though, he sat too, unbuckling the cape and leaving it on the bed.

Marlene smiled and gave him a blue crayon and a sheet. He took it, but didn't draw at first, watching her squint her little face in concentration before figuring out what to draw and beginning to move her own, red crayon across the sheet.

Vincent glanced at his paper and then, getting an idea, he started to draw, in swift, soft lines. It had been ages since last time he had drawn anything, but it went surprisingly easy, almost as though the crayons moved on their own.

Switching his position to lying on the floor, so he could easier draw, Marlene followed cue, giggling as she drew, now and then glancing at Vincent who used the moment to taking in her features.

"What are you drawing, Uncle Vincent?" she asked after a while. He gave a small smile and partially hid the drawing from view.

"You'll see when I'm done," he said in his deep, soft voice, and the little girl giggled, continuing on her own drawing.

After a while, Vincent looked down at his drawing, and put the crayon down, finished.

"Can I see it?" Marlene asked, and he nodded, handing her the drawing. She looked at it and gasped, eyes wide with glee.

"It's beautiful!" she said, smiling widely. Vincent felt a bit embarrassed as he sat up. He had drawn a portrait of Marlene where she lay on the floor, drawing. It was a forgotten talent, and very few knew of it. In fact, he didn't want anyone to know, it would be a hard blow on his reputation.

"Thank you, Uncle Vincent!" she said and before he could react, she had given him a hug, as he was on her level, sitting on his knees on the floor. He blinked in surprise, not used to the close contact, and she let go, giggling at his surprised expression.

Her smile changed to a slight frown as she eyed his hair, reaching out and touching it.

"It's so tangled!" she exclaimed, wonder and amusement in her eyes.

"I suppose it is," he replied. He rarely had time to brush it, and he didn't really mind it being messy. With his life, it wouldn't matter if he brushed it, it would still get messy again soon after.

"Can I do your hair, Uncle Vincent?" she asked, excitedly. He blinked, wondering whether he should feel nervous or amused. He settled with amused and nodded. The girl ran of and soon came back with a comb.

She sat on the bed and gestured for him to sit on the floor in front of it, so she could have easy access to his long, black masses of hair. He sat patiently as she removed the deep red hair band holding it in place, letting the long bangs fall into his face.

"You have really nice hair!" she said, and he let a small smile drift across his lips, unable to stop it.

"Thank you," he replied quietly.

She brushed through the tangles, and he could feel her trying to be gentle, even as she yanked and tried to untangle it without letting the comb get stuck.

After what seemed like an eternity, she started to get the tangles straightened, and combed through the silky masses. He could hear her giggling from time to time, and sat perfectly still as she worked.

After a while, she was finished and she jumped of the bed, fetching a mirror and holding it in front of him to see. He was surprised; he had never seen his hair look so nice before. It waved gently down over his shoulders, smooth and silky.

"Can I braid it?" she asked, giggling. He raised an eyebrow.

"Braid it…?" he asked, surprised and disbelieving. This girl really wasn't scared of him at all, and he found that his heart softened under her bright smile. "If you wish…" he said gruffly, but his eyes were smiling, and she seemed to notice.

Fetching some hair bands, she came over again and used her small fingers to draw his hair back, leaving some strands of hair to frame his face, fastening the rest in a long braid, falling down his back. She fastened it with a hair band at the end, and giggled.

"You look beautiful!" she giggled and he raised an eyebrow too, an amused smile crossing his lips as he glanced at himself in the mirror. If anyone were to see this, they would either die from the shock and absurdity of it, or laugh themselves to death.

Oh, well, it didn't matter. He had promised to be nice to the girl, and she seemed happy, so it was all right with him.

The two spent the rest of the evening playing princess and knight. She wore his cape – buckled up so that her face was visible – and rode on his back around the room. Vincent had to admit to himself, that he was actually having fun with the little girl.

After a while, she was tired and kept yawning until he lifted her onto the bed.

"Can you read me a story, Uncle Vincent?" she asked, her large, brown eyes fastened on him as she moved over, making room for him on the bed as well, still wearing his cape.

"What do you want me to read, then…?" he asked, hesitantly. She motioned towards a book lying on her bed side table and he took it, glancing at it's title. It seemed to be some fairy tale about a prince who was in love with the princess.

Slowly, he sat down on the bed next to her, leant up against the head board. He tensed slightly as she moved over to rest her head on his lap, closing her eyes with a smile as he began reading in a quiet tone, trying his best to imitate the voices as best he could – he had a bit of trouble on the princess part, but Marlene giggled amusedly, making him continue.

Before long, he could hear her breathing soften and grow heavier and steadier, as she was fast asleep. He found himself smiling softly and put the book down on the bed side table as gently as he could, so he wouldn't wake her.

He couldn't very well move, in fear of waking her, and so he leant back, gently stroking a few strands of hair out of her cute face, behind her ear, with his human hand. She smiled in her sleep, snuggling closer on his lap, and soon he found himself closing his eyes, drifting into sleep himself, lulled to sleep by her soft breathing.

~*~

The house was quiet when Tifa and Cloud came home, late that night. Tifa looked around and frowned slightly as she couldn't hear any signs of Marlene and Vincent. Where could the two be…?

She hoped Marlene hadn't bothered Vincent too much, and she also hoped that he hadn't scared the young girl. Vincent didn't seem like the type of person who enjoyed company of others, especially not children.

Heading up the stairs, she swallowed as she didn't hear a sound. Where were they…? Had something happened?! Nervous and weary, she walked over to Marlene's room, opening the door slowly… and staring at the cute sight that met her.

Vincent was leant up against the headboard of the bed, face peaceful and hair drawn back in a child-made braid, silky and clearly thoroughly combed. On his lap, clad in his deep red cape was Marlene, snuggled up against him with a soft smile on her face as she slept.

"Aww…" she smiled, tip-toeing over to her room and quickly finding her camera. Walking quietly back, she saw Cloud, putting her finger over her lip and motioning for him to come over and see. He did so, and couldn't help the small smile crossing his lips as he saw the serene moment.

"Wow… never seen Vincent look so… cute before," he said, silent laughter in his eyes.

Tifa held up the camera and quickly took a picture before closing the door silently behind her.

Inside the room, Vincent slowly opened his eyes, glancing at the door with a small smile and a sigh. So much for keeping his reputation…

The others would never let him forget this…

~*~

_Owari_

_~*~_

**Hope you liked it ^.^ R&R please!**

**~Wolfie**


End file.
